Vida
by Arken Elf
Summary: Se dice que nadie puede entender lo que los otros piensan hasta que experimenta su situación. Kenji tiene un fuerte resentimiento hacia su padre, culpándolo por todo lo que le ha sucedido, pero a veces la vida nos enseña que no hay que juzgar sin saber, y ha llegado su turno de entender y juzgar.


VIDA

…..

Había sido rápido, extremadamente rápido, el verlo marcharse de ese modo por una cruenta enfermedad, incapaz de huir de ese destino. Condenado a faltar su promesa porque se había marchado y esta vez no volvería jamás…Pero ella no podía culparlo; era parte de su esencia, del vagabundo que había conocido, y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo no podía dejar de ser él.

El funeral fue rápido y sencillo, sin situaciones rimbombantes o exageradas, solo la sutileza que él tanto apreciaba. Sin reconocimientos para un héroe o recriminaciones para un villano. Tan sólo la presencia de aquellos que a pesar de su culpa lograron entenderlo, abriéndole un espacio en su corazón.

"_Porque nadie es perfecto y como humanos todos podemos equivocarnos"…_

Pero no se podía pedir más de la vida de un hombre que como tal y bajo sus ideales cometió pecados más allá de las palabras; pero que de igual forma busco redimirlos donde nadie más se atrevería hacerlo. Se dice que muchos hubiesen preferido la muerte a una vida como la suya, pero el valor de enfrentar las consecuencias y tratar de reparar el daño hicieron de ese ser algo diferente… Especial.

Kaoru observo nuevamente la figura de su difunto esposo mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro con un dolor que no podía expresar.

"_Pero lo importante es saber enfrentar esos errores, buscar la manera de enmendarlo, de repararlo" …_

Kenji por su parte observo la escena sin emitir palabra, no entendía ¿Cómo su madre sufría por alguien que nunca estaba en casa?, por una persona que a pesar de sus sonrisas no revelaba la verdad de esa personalidad. Era incapaz de comprender el peso que su "padre" si se podía llamar así, llevaba en sus hombros.

"_Nadie puede saber a ciencia cierta lo que sienten otros , pues cada cabeza es un mundo y cada vivencia única"_

-Pero jamás fuiste capaz de perdonarte sin importar los sacrificios que hicieras, impidiéndote ser feliz- Susurro al fin la mujer.

-Si tan sólo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero a veces el daño es imposible de reparar- Finalizo notando la figura de su hijo, aquel que le recordaba tanto a su amor perdido; aquel que parecía sentir tan sólo resentimiento.

-Hijo- Exclamo aproximándose al joven pelirrojo, -Por favor no juzgues sin conocer toda la historia, por favor discúlpalo- Continuo, -Ambos sabíamos que algo así podía pasar, pero no fue importante en ese momento, nunca fue su intención. -Es más sólo quería tu felicidad- Explico la joven buscando las palabras correctas para hablar.

Sin embargo, ante su hijo las explicaciones no sonaban más que como eso; justificaciones vacías de algo que no tenía perdón.

-El se marcho- Respondió el chico fríamente, ¿Acaso no te molesta eso?, ¿No te molesta qué haya roto nuevamente su promesa?- Continuo con una seriedad que rivalizaría con la del mismo Destajador.

-No fue su opción- Contesto Kaoru con dolor. ¡NO FUE SU OPCIÓN!, ¿Como esperabas que peleara contra algo como eso?, ¿Cómo?- Repitió su madre en un grito desesperado, liberando al fin todo ese sentir.

-¿Cómo puedes atreverte a juzgar lo que no conoces?, Puedes creer que no es verdad, pero el te amaba, nos amaba y si se marcho fue porque sabía que su presencia hacía mas mal que bien, ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que ellos habrían hecho, de lo que eran capaces…? Pero la pregunta se quedo a la mitad cuando su mano cubrió su boca. Al fin tendría que decirlo, que admitirlo. Después de lo de Enishi era tan difícil verlo.

-¿Ellos? ¿quiénes ellos?, ¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto Kenji molesto y a la vez confundido. Yahiko, y el resto observaron atónitos la discusión incapaces de intervenir.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?- Reclamo finalmente la mujer al aire, -¿Por qué me lo arrebataste?, ¿Por qué no le permitiste ni siquiera un fragmento de felicidad?, ¿Es acaso que sus delitos sobrepasaron una vida de expiación?- Continuo dejándose caer al perder la fuerza. Su hijo angustiado corrió a su lado sosteniéndola.

-Mamá ¿Estas bien?- Susurro angustiado, olvidando de todo la discusión al escuchar la tos de la mujer.

-No- Pensó, -No tú, no tu- Exclamo desesperado enojándose aún más con su padre, el causante de todo ese dolor…

-¿Cómo puedo querer a alguien que sólo ha traído dolor y sufrimiento a mi vida?, ¿Cómo?- Pregunto abrazándola, liberando al fin sus propias lágrimas.

-¿Cómo mamá?, ¿Cómo?- Murmuro una y otra vez.

…

La vida no esta hecha para comprenderla, si no para vivirla.

…

Kenji estaba furioso, sin embargo prefería guardarse su enojo mientras atendía a su madre, quien al igual que su padre padecía de aquella enfermedad mortal que parecía cobrarse muchas vidas esos días. El joven no comprendía el porque de su desdicha, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esa clase de castigo?, ¿Por qué ese hombre no había sido capaz de quedarse lejos y jamás regresar?.

-Habría sido mejor- Susurro

-¿Kenji?, ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Kaoru débilmente desde su futón.

-No…nada mamá- Sonrió el joven con un tono un poco amargo, algo muy similar aquella sonrisa que siempre enmarcaba el rostro de su padre. La mujer se sintió terrible al observarlo, era como el recordatorio de lo que había perdido, pero al mismo tiempo; ganado. Al principio pensó que era lo mejor, marcharse tras aquel que había amado, pero ahora al ver a su hijo tan desganado no quería hacerlo, quería vivir por él y para él. Estaba segura de que eso es lo que Kenshin deseaba también, pero no lo había entendido hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

-Sabes, hay algo que nunca te dije y que me gustaría platicar- Exclamo tratando de llamar la atención del jovencito.

-Si es de él olvídalo, por favor madre, no quiero tocar ese tema- Irrumpió él sin permitirle decir más.

-Por supuesto- Fue la única replica, algo raro para una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a estar llena de vida y energía, pero eso sólo resaltaba la gravedad de la enfermedad que ahora sufría. Sin más se acomodo nuevamente para tratar de dormir, tal vez con algo de tiempo ambos podrían hablar.

-Dime Querido, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?, ¿Cómo?- Pensó sin revelar su sentir. Estaba cansada de seguir con eso, estaba muy cansada…

…..

Cuando la vida te presente razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para reír.

…..

_Meses después…_

Lo inevitable sucedió. Ella se marcho siguiendo los pasos de aquel a quien amaba. La gente culpaba a la enfermedad, pero Kenji lo culpaba a él…Esa maldición que parecía perseguirle a cada instante sin saber como expresar el odio que crecía sin fin en su interior. Serio observaba la vieja katana de filo invertido, misma que reposaba en sus manos. Un dilema, como lo era aquel vagabundo al que llamaban Kenshin, el hombre que destrozo su vida, el mismo que se la otorgo.

-Como te odio, como te odio- Repitió una y mil veces frustrado. Él se había llevado todo lo que era importante en su vida, y no conforme con eso parecía que nadie era capaz de darle la razón.

-¿Por qué todos lo apoyaban?, ¿Qué lo hacía tan maravilloso a los ojos de los demás?, ¿Qué cosa era la que él no podía ver?. La depresión hizo presa de su ser. Ahora estaba sólo, dueño del dojo de su madre, del estilo Kashin junto con Yahiko a quien siempre vería como un hermano, y dueño de la única posesión real de su padre.

Una Katana invertida, una Sakabato.

-Me quitaste todo, espero que ahora seas feliz en el infierno- Gruño a lo bajo cuando la mirada de su madre le asalto en sus pensamientos, triste al escucharlo hablar así.

-No me culpes, no lo hagas- Continuo con tristeza arrojando la espada al otro lado de la habitación.

-Lo detesto- Exclamo recostándose en el piso suspirando. Esperando perderse en algún lugar, escapar de esa pesadilla a la que llamaba vida.

Huir, sólo pensaba en eso, en marcharse lejos.

-¿Eso era lo que sentías?, ¿Fue por eso?- Pregunto, consiente de que nadie respondería. Si atención se fijo nuevamente en la Sakabato, inerte al otro lado de la habitación.

-Explícame la razón, se que ella no quería que te odiará, se que ella siempre quiso que fuera diferente, pero mi corazón esta dañado, es por eso que te pido, no te exijo que me lo muestres que me hagas saber la verdad- Exclamo recogiendo la espada para desenfundarla, su forma era hermosa, una obra de arte, una de las últimas creaciones de un gran maestro, con un propósito, un mensaje tal vez perdido para esos tiempos de paz.

El cielo, ahora rojizo se ilumino en el horizonte, dibujando la forma del dojo, iluminándolo con ese color sangre, sangre como la de su cabello, igual que el de su padre.

-Si no puedes decirme el porque entonces márchate y déjame en paz- Prosiguió con cansancio, estaba harto de sentirse así, extrañaba los días en los que la vida era sencilla, en los que su más grande preocupación era saber a que iba a jugar.

-Estoy cansado- Susurro, permitiendo que el cansancio le abrazará, dejando que su mente vagará en ese mundo de ensueño lejos de la realidad.

-Márchate o muéstrame lo que nadie es capaz de explicar, déjame ver que no todo es en vano- Exclamo para sus adentros sosteniendo el mango de la espada con fuerza, como si ella le entendiese, como si pudiese transmitir aquello que deseaba.

Era demasiado dolor para una sola vida.

-¡Dímelo!- Grito, -Dímelo- Repitió llorando, -Me prometí que jamás volvería a derramar una lágrima por ti, pero jamás hable de ella, así que repito, -Necesito entender, necesito creer que mi vida no es en vano- Finalizo dejándose caer, a su lado la espada se deslizo por su ropa hasta hacer contacto con el suelo, su filo fino acaricio su mano abriendo una pequeña herida sin querer. Kenji miro la pequeña línea de sangre percatándose de lo sucedido como si fuera algo surreal, como si no estuviese realmente ahí.

-Sólo quiero estar en paz- Comento ignorando sus alrededores.

….

Hay que darle sentido a la vida, por el hecho mismo de que carece de sentido.

….

El sonido del viento resonó a lo lejos, pero eso no hizo mayor diferencia, sólo la necesidad de alejarse, de marcharse de ese lugar… Sus ojos se abrieron dándole la bienvenida a la oscuridad, misma que parecía inundar todo sin permitirle reconocer del todo sus alrededores.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Se pregunto levantándose, -En que momento me quede dormido- Prosiguió.

-SHHHH, Shinta no hagas ningún ruido- Escucho una voz desconocida a su lado.

-¿Shinta?- Se pregunto observando a una mujer desconocida de largo cabello negro, su kimono rojizo se entre perdía con las sombras de la noche, mientras ella le levantaba tratando de hacerlo andar.

-Creo que usted esta en un error, yo no soy- Comento, pero sus palabras enmudecieron al momento, no podía hacer nada, era extraño, sólo podía observar como su cuerpo ahora pequeño actuaba por si mismo.

-Ya voy Akane dono- Escucho la voz provenir de su ser, joven como la del niño que ahora representaba, confundido se abstuvo de reaccionar, no había nada más por hacer que esperar y ver que es lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Quién es Shinta?

…..

La vida es como un cuento relatado por un tonto, un cuento lleno de palabrería y frenesí, que no tiene ningún sentido.

….

Cansado Kenji continuo caminando, el dolor en sus pequeños pies era constante, pero sabía que ese chico Shinta prefería guardarse sus dolores antes que molestar a nadie, observo a la joven a su lado mientras sostenía en sus manos el pequeño tropo de colores.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la mujer. Shita volvió su mirada hacia ella sonriendo de manera inocente.

-¿Por qué sonríes?, ¿Por qué quieres mostrar esa cara cuando sabes que el dolor esta matándose, cuando sabes a lo que vas y cual es el destino?- Se pregunto el adolescente, el podía verlo, aquellos dueños de su persona, de sus intenciones.

-Soy un esclavo, un mero esclavo sin familia, el pensamiento paso por su mente; -pero aún así ellas se preocupan por mi, no quiero entristecerlas- Escucho la voz del niño en su mente cuando un ruido llamo su atención.

-¡rápido corran!- Escucho los gritos a su espalda, las mujeres que le acompañaban lo jalaron, pero él no pudo evitar mirar en dirección de los gritos, la sangre, la muerte todo frente a sus pequeños ojos.

-Nuevamente la muerte- Pensó, notando la katana a sus pies. Sin pensarlo la sostuvo preparándose para defenderlas, aquellas mujeres que apenas conocía, pero que le habían brindado algo de su ser.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?, ¡Eres un niño!- Grito Kenji, pero como antes el chiquillo le ignoró.

Los asaltantes se detuvieron frente a su figura de manera imponente preparándose para acabar con él, cuando una de ellas, Akane lo jalo ocultándolo, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

-¡Por favor dejen al niño!- Grito una de ellas, -¡Por favor!- Rogaron por la vida del chiquillo, no por la suya, lo que para el joven Himura era incomprensible.

El criminal jalo a una de ellas cortándola, para luego tomar a la segunda y degollarla, entonces agarro a la última quien le miro con esperanza.

-Vive Shinta- Exclamo a pesar de los cortes que el sujeto le brindaba, ignorando el dolor lo miro de frente, rogándole que no se rindiera antes de que el arma atravesara su cuello, marcando todo con el color de la sangre.

-NOOOOOO- Grito Kenji desesperado, congelado en el cuerpo del chiquillo que sólo observaba todo sin saber que hacer, estaba atrapado, indefenso a punto de morir, cuando los pedazos del cuerpo del criminal cayeron sobre él, escucho una voz a lo lejos, profunda y fuerte, la voz de alguien que al parecer le había salvado, pero estaba demasiado impactado para reaccionar.

El hombre se marcho dejándolo ahí.

-¿Por qué?- Se pregunto el joven Himura sin saber que hacer.

-Debo enterrarlos- Escucho a Shinta, - Es lo correcto, es lo mejor-

En eso Kenji estaba de acuerdo, no podía dejar así a las persona que habían tratado de protegerlo, a quienes sacrificaron su vida por él.

-A todos- Repitió el niño recogiendo los pedazos de las víctimas para sentarse y comenzar a cavar con las manos…

El adolescente atrapado en el interior de ese enigmático chiquillo no entendía el porque de sus acciones, ¿Qué quería mostrarle?, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?. El amanecer llegó rápido, pero eso no le detuvo, trabajando durante el día también, enterrando cada uno de los cuerpos marcando las tumbas con cruces, excepto por las tres jóvenes, las mujeres a las que honraría.

El trabajo fue terrible para alguien tan pequeño, pero eso no era de importancia, nuevamente se anteponían los otros, sobre él.

-Termine- Susurro el chiquillo observando las rocas que ahora enmarcaban las tumbas de ellas.

-No las olvidaré- Exclamo suavemente, escuchando los pasos del hombre a su espalda, el mismo que le había salvado. El hombre que se convertiría en su maestro y quien le daría su nombre.

-Shinta es un nombre demasiado amable- Exclamo, ahora serás "Kenshin".

-No puede ser- Grito el adolescente.

….

La muerte es algo que no debemos temer porque, mientras somos, la muerte no es y cuando la muerte es, nosotros no somos.

….

Kenji se incorporo notando la habitación a su alrededor, era la misma de su casa, en el dojo, la luna se elevaba a lo alto enunciado la noche.

-Yo vi, ¿Pero como?- Se pregunto notando la espada en su mano.

-¿Fuiste tú?, ¿Querías mostrarme algo?, ¿Querías que entendiera?- Comento sosteniendo el arma contra su pecho, él era tan joven y había tanta muerte a su alrededor, ¿cómo podía un niño sobreponerse a eso?, ¿Por eso fue?- Continuo negando.

-No…Es algo más- Exclamo pensativo.

-Esto es lo que querías ¿Cierto Kenji?, Querías ver lo que esa sonrisa ocultaba, querías la verdad, pero es cruda, fría , desagradable, ¿Estas seguro de que quieres ver eso?, aún estas libre del horror y el pecado, ¿De verdad deseas seguir adelante?- Se pregunto envainado la espada. Había presenciado un solo momento de la vida de su padre y sus manos temblaban con un sudor frío, ¿Cómo un niño podía actuar así en esa situación? ¿Tendría el valor para enfrentarlo?.

-Si- Afirmo.

-Quiero saber, quiero verlo- Finalizo.

…

Si no conoces la vida ¿Cómo es posible conocer la muerte?

…..

Las escenas pasaron frente a sus ojos, las ideas y pensamientos de ese hombre, mientras vivió cada situación a su lado, experimento el entrenamiento con Hiko, escucho los pensamientos de su padre al ver el dolor de la gente, al recordar a las mujeres que por él habían muerto, al entender que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Escucho las palabras de su maestro y las ideas de Kenshin al respecto.

Conoció a Katsuya, sintió el dolor y la traición, vio la inocencia de un joven ser robada por una causa a la que consideraba noble, la sangre manchar sus manos, mientras él, desesperado las lavaba tratando de librarse de esa sensación que le asediaba, del vacío que crecía en su interior al verse atrapado en su propia decisión, en el error que cometía, pero que sabían necesario, vio su alma fraccionarse comprendiendo que moría desde adentro.

Vivió la traición como nunca a manos de Tomoe, así como el amor y el arrepentimiento.

-Demasiada sangre para una vida tan corta- Pensó Kenji sintiendo el dolor de las estocadas en su ser, el dolor que su padre experimento al verse herido, la desesperación de sentirse atrapado en una lucha sin final, la decisión que lo hizo marcharse. Vivió los años del vagabundo, respiro el terror de quienes le reconocían, el odio, la ira, la decepción de su persona al encontrarse en medio de la nada en el lugar del hombre que le dio la vida.

Conocio el significado de decepción, de culpa como nadie o al menos…hasta que la conoció, fue entonces que la vida dio un giro, fue entonces que pudo conocer por primera vez la verdadera felicidad. Pero esta no duro por mucho, pues nunca falto quien le buscase, quien la hiriese por su culpa, quien quisiese venganza.

-No lo pensamos- Escucho a su madre en sus recuerdos.

No fue un accidente, fue amor verdadero, la esperanza es lo que le dio la vida, una oportunidad de algo que tal vez no era más que un sueño y entonces lo comprendió, al verla tan alegre, al verlo feliz, de un modo que jamás pensó posible, aunque en lo profundo entendía que eso no duraría, que no tenía derecho a ellos, que tarde o temprano le buscarían, que debía protegerlos, cuidarlos porque eran lo más valioso en su vida, la razón para existir.

-No quiero irme, pero tu felicidad, tu tranquilidad, tu vida y la de Kaoru son lo más importante que tengo, algo que protegeré sobre todas las cosas, porque son lo más hermoso y perfecto que podía haberle pasado a alguien tan bajo como yo, no los merezco y lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo, los amo con todo mi corazón-

Las palabras en boca de ese hombre…no de hombre, su Padre Kenshin Himura le hicieron ver la realidad, ahora comprendía la tristeza tras esa mirada, la desesperación, la alegría y el dolor que le penetraba cada que él le reprochaba las cosas tan injustas de su vida, sintió el dolor que penetraba ese pecho, esa alma mientras buscaba sonreírle a su esposa para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.

Supo el daño que le hacía cuando le ignoraba, pero Kenshin jamás le reprocharía, pues no era digno, no con toda esa sangre en sus manos.

"_Vive feliz en esta nueva era hijo mío, disfruta de aquello que pocos pueden, de la razón por la que peleamos y derramamos sangre, porque es entonces cuando se que a pesar de todo, valió la pena perder el alma, sacrificar la inocencia, condenarse al infierno, porque cuando te veo sonreír o a ella, se que nada más importa"_

…_._

La vida de los muertos perdura en la memoria de los vivos.

…_..._

-He sido un tonto, no vi, no pude…pero ahora lo entiendo, comprendo…- Susurro Kenji notando sus manos, limpias sin sangre, sin marcas, limpias y libres como él quería.

-jamás pensé…- Susurro recordando a su madre, lo feliz que era al lado del Vagabundo, del Espadachín, del Asesino, Del héroe y Villano.

-Porque somos humanos, no somos perfectos- Comento admirando por última vez la espada de su padre.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho mamá, papá, no fui capaz de verlo a tiempo, pero quiero que entiendan esto, no me rendiré. Viviré en esta nueva era, viviré y seré feliz- Argumento elevando la Sakabato, con una nueva promesa, una que estaba dispuesto a cumplir por él y ellos.

-Fui un tonto, pero ahora he entendido que las cosas siempre tienen un porque de ser, nunca dejaré que el odio me cegué, porque todos somos humanos, cometemos errores, no hay que juzgar sin saber- Argumento.

-Gracias por ayudarme a ver de nuevo la luz y permitir a mi alma estar en paz para forjar esta nueva vida- Finalizo enfundando la espada.

El nuevo día había llegado y con él esa esperanza.

…..

El único sentido de la vida consiste en… VIVIR.

….

FIN

Notas del autor: Primero que nada agradezco si han leído esta historia, si hay algún error en las escenas de Shinta, mis disculpas, pero trate de adaptar la situación a lo que el personaje principal de este fic experimentaba o sentía. En cuanto al origen de la misma, la verdad es que siempre he sido fan de Ruroni Kenshin y al leer sobre el OVA donde se muestra el nacimiento de Kenji, así como la muerte de Kenshin y Kaoru a manos de una enfermedad me sentí algo mal. Leí algunas historias al respecto y esto es lo que me vino a la mente; aclaro que no he visto esta película, aunque si la serie y las otras OVAS, incluyendo la última versión (Live action Movie) así como leído el manga, pero no me he animado a ver este final. Respeto a todos los que les gusta, pero creo que es terrible esta situación para alguien como nuestro querido Vagabundo, sin embargo me nació curiosidad en conocer más a Kenji, por lo que después de leer un sin fin de versiones decidí crear esta versión que espero sea de su agrado.


End file.
